


Thoughts...

by PhoenixDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/pseuds/PhoenixDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts spin, drift, settle/Winter flurries of the mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts...

Thoughts spin, drift, settle  
Winter flurries of the mind  
Piles of ideas, daydreams, snatches of song  
Covering the inner landscape  
Open spaces, cramp-twisted corridors  
They are all the same  
When viewed through dreams and sleep-soaked musings

A puff, a spark and breath of idea  
Stirs a remote patch  
Things forgotten  
Other things remembered  
Like shadows and sighs in the trees  
(barely there)  
Idle toys left to crumble and wither  
layered against one another  
Until blown gently apart

Slender fingers of memory  
Brush at the forlorn motes of the half-remembered  
Resurrected at a simple whim  
delightedly mulled over  
before being borne away to another idea  
Or discarded amongst the many others  
(nothing is truly lost)

This could be seen as something joyous  
(years found and rejoiced amongst the dust -  
photos, snapshots of a life lived)  
Or as something sorrowful  
(things not done, dreams not lived -  
regrets and aches and wishes dispersed)  
But here in the halls of the mind  
there is no sense of these emotions of the heart

It just is

Fingers brush, flutter, withdraw  
Memory banks go silent  
Drifts like snow in the winter  
of sleep  
dart and settle, stir and quiet  
waiting for more (ever more) to come to rest  
Or more yet to be found and lifted away  
Shining stars of memory  
penned (pinned?) forever for all to see

It just is. We were.

That is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Original work - came about while daydreaming. Not what I intended, but it seemed fitting enough. Thus posted here...


End file.
